


Somethin' Bout A Truck

by SunnyIsSherLokid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyIsSherLokid/pseuds/SunnyIsSherLokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is home for a short break in filming. He has a romantic night planned!</p>
<p>Song to go with fic: <br/>Kip Moore's Somthin' Bout A Truck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Bout A Truck

Somethin' 'Bout A Truck

Chris had given me GPS coordinates and strict instructions to wear that "dress I love", drive the four-wheeler to the location and to not watch which way he turns the truck out the driveway when he leaves. An odd request from anyone normally but not Chris... I had learned quickly to just go along with whatever he suggested because, in the long-run, it always turned out great for both of us. 

I laugh to myself thinking back to how we met at that random dive-bar at the beach and how, two years later, we are still almost inseparable. Chris had been away recently filming Civil War and while I'd gone to visit a few times, this was the first real time in months we'd been able to spend any quality time together at home on our farm. I slipped on my red sundress he loved so much; the one that hugged my curves in all the right ways and shows just enough cleavage to drive him wild. I finished applying some mascara and ventured downstairs and out to the four-wheeler. 

Somethin bout a truck in a farmers field  
A no trespass sign, and time to kill  
Nobody's gonna get hurt, so what's the big deal  
Somethin bout a truck in a farmer's field

It was approaching dusk as I hopped on and inputted the coordinates. I drove to the end of the drive before I glanced down to see that the GPS was pointing me to the back of our property. I turned around, smiling to myself because I knew exactly where I was headed. When we looked at the property, it wasn't the house, barn or acres of land that sold us on it, it was the creek at the back of the corn field. Not too big, just the right size to cool off in after a long day. I sped the four-wheeler past the corn field, and through the gate leading to the back 40 to get to our favourite spot. 

When I turned the last bend my jaw dropped open and I gasped. Chris had the truck parked on the creek bed, a blanked laid out on the grass with snacks and a cooler full of drinks and small solar-powered lights scattered across the ground.

He was sitting on the tailgate, plaid shirt unbuttoned, jeans tight around his thighs, guitar in hand and slight smirk on his perfect face, "Hey Babe!" he said.

"Chris, this is.... amazing!" I say in awe as I climb off the four-wheeler and sit on the tailgate beside him. "Best date night ever!" I say as I lean in for a kiss, his guitar preventing us from being as close as I would have liked. He brings one hand up to my chin to tilt my head more towards him as our tongues explore each other's mouths lazily. He pulls back, breaking our kiss, and leans up to plant a kiss on my nose.

"I've missed this so much, he says, "Don't get me wrong, I'm having a blast being Cap again, but this time it's been harder to shake the homesickness. I needed a night like this, away from the cameras and the people... to just get back to us." He admitted with a weak smile.

"I've missed you too!" I say as I lean over his guitar to rest my head on his shoulder. "Hey, what do you say we move this out of the way?" I ask as I try desperately to lean in far enough to kiss his neck.

He laughs that glorious laugh I have missed so much and replies, "Not so fast! I've been working on something in my time between takes. It's finally ready and this is the perfect night for it!" 

Somethin bout beer, sittin on ice  
After a long hard day, makes it taste just right  
On that dropped tailgate, on a summer night  
Somethin bout beer sittin on ice

He looked positively giddy and I got down to get us a couple beers out of the cooler. The cool liquid felt amazing on this scorching hot night and I settled down on the tailgate beside him again as he started playing the first few chords. For the second time that evening my jaw dropped. The song he starts to play is my absolute favourite song! He plays the first few verses of Kip Moore's 'Somethin Bout A Truck' before putting the guitar down and reaching for his iPod. He hits play and the song picks up where he left off. I giggle and slide across the tailgate to him.

And there's somethin bout a girl in a red sun dress  
With an ice cold beer pressed against her lips  
In that farmers field, will make a boy a mess  
There's somethin bout a girl in a red sundress

He looks sheepishly down at me, "I hope that was okay Beautiful! I know the whole thing, but I know I won't be able to get through it right now with you sitting so close in my favourite dress..." He rises and moves to stand in front of me, muscular thighs pushing my legs apart so he is standing between them. He slowly starts to slide his hands up the outside of my arms, both of us watching the agonizing progress. When he reaches my shoulders he moves his eyes to lock with mine; his have gone dark and I know that only means one thing.

And there's somethin bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more  
On that dropped tailgate back behind the corn  
The most natural thing you've ever felt before  
There's somethin bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more

One hand moves behind my head and starts to pull me in close as he leans down to meet me; the other hooks behind my waist and pulls my whole body closer to the edge of the tailgate. When his lips crash against mine, it is no longer sweet and lazy as our greeting kiss had been; this kiss holds passion and the promise of so much more to come.

I fumble at his shirt, trying to pull it off his shoulders gently and I feel him smirk against your mouth. He pulls back slightly and, in a voice an octave lower than it had been only moments ago, murmurs, "You in a hurry baby girl?" I blush and respond, "A little ya..." His mouth crashes into mine again but his hands leave my body and I groan in protest. I feel him pull his shirt out of my hands and hear it hit the soft ground. Immediately my hands find his body; running them over him frantically, trying to touch all of him at once. His arm envelops me again only this time wrapping around me extremely tight and lifting me off the tailgate, causing me to squeal. He laughs a deep husky laugh as he hikes my sundress up around my waist and tears the panties from my body before setting me gently on the edge of the tailgate.

And there's somethin bout a truck in a field  
And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips beggin for another kiss  
And there's somethin bout you and me and the birds and the bees  
And lord have mercy it's a beautiful thing  
Ain't nothin bout it luck,  
There's somethin bout a truck

I reach down and undo his pants as quickly as possible, allowing them to drop to his ankles. I grip his hard cock and adjust myself on the tail gate so that I am right on the edge of it. He slides in slowly, and rests his forehead on mine as we both revel in the wonderful feeling on him inside me. Almost regretfully he starts to thrust at a slow pace; leaning me back so he could kiss his way all over my neck. After what seems like a heavenly eternity I hear his breath start to change and when I tighten my muscles, like I know he loves, the pace of his thrusts hitch for a second. He half laughs, half growls in my ear, “I’m not gonna last too much longer baby girl… I’ve missed you too fucking much” With that, he leans me gently back on to the bed of the truck and I wrap my legs around his waist as he reaches his hand between us and starts to circle my clit with his thumb. In a shameless amount of time I am writing under his touch. He starts to thrust faster, and I marvel at the tiny beads of sweat running down his well-muscled chest. All at once my orgasm hits me like a freight train. My muscles are spasming around his rock hard cock and it is only seconds before he is gripping me close as he spills his seed inside me. He collapses across me on shaky legs and I run my hands up his back.

Somethin bout a creek, around 2 a.m.  
After a few of those beers, you wanna dive on in  
You don't need no clothes, so just hang em on a limb  
There's somethin bout a creek around 2 a.m.

We lay in a mixture of ecstasy and exhaustion, sweat and other savory juices. Eventually Chris stands back up, pulling me up with him. He steps out of his jeans completely and slides my dress over my head, unhooking my bra and tossing it with my dress onto a low-hanging limb of the closest tree.

"What are we doing now darling?" I ask though i'm relatively sure I know the answer. 

"We are going to get cleaned up in creek of course!" He has a huge, goofy smile on his face as he lifts me off the tailgate and carries me over to the creek. He wades in until he is up to his knees and then slowly lowers me into the water. The cool temperature is a blessing and we both recline back as the slow flow of the creek washes over us. He puts his arms around me, pulling me so that i am sitting between his legs. I lean back against his perfect body and close my eyes.

"I'm glad you're enjoying filming Chris, but I really miss you being here" I say. 

He chuckles and I smile at the deep rumble in his chest. "You just miss this, let's be serious!" We both laugh and when I turn my head back to kiss him, he holds me tighter and i know that i never want this night to end.

And there's somethin bout a truck in a field  
And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips  
Beggin for another kiss  
And there's somethin bout you and me and the birds and the bees  
And lord have mercy, it's a beautiful thing  
Ain't nothin bout it luck, there's somethin bout a truck  
Ain't nothin bout it luck, there's somethin bout a truck


End file.
